Reincarnation Hades and Persephone
by Ciellvya
Summary: Renkarnasi. Hogwart setelah perang. Tahun ke tujuh. Dewa-dewi Yunani. Hades and Persephone. Dramione
1. Prolog

**Tittle:** Reincarnation; Hades and Persephone

**By:** Ciellvya -The Zero-

**Declaimer:** Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, Greek Myth belong to Yunani (?), I don't own anything, just merely write a fiction of it, no profit for this story.

**Rate:** T (For now)

**Pair:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger (etc)

**Summery:** Renkarnasi. Hogwart after War. Dewa-dewi Yunani. Hades and Persephone. Dramione

* * *

**Don't like don't read.**

**If you pleased to read, happy reading. :D**

* * *

Dalam meteorogi Yunani, di zaman dimana Era Dewa tengah berlangsung, dunia di pimpin oleh 3 kakak beradik yang memimpin dengan bijak- tiga orang itu adalah

Zeus, Raja dari dewa -_**King of the Gods**_-, pemimpin di gunung Olympus (Gunung tempat tinggal para dewa-dewi) -_**the ruler of Mount Olympus**_-, Dewa Langit Cuaca Guntur Petir Peraturan Perintah dan Masa depan -_**God of Sky, Weather, Thunder, Lightning, Law, Order, and Fate**_-

Posedon, Dewa Laut, Sungai, Banjir, Kemarau, Gempa Bumi, dan pembuat kuda -_**God of the Sea, Rivers, Floods, Droughts, Earthquakes, and the Creator of Horses**_-

Hades, Dewa Dunia Bawah dan sesuatu yang telah mati -_**God of the Underworld and the Dead**_-, Dewa dari Hasil bumi -_**God of Earth's hidden wealth, both agricultural produce and precious metals**_-

Ketiganya adalah dewa yang hebat, namun tentu sesempurna apapun mereka mereka tetap memiliki keburukan. Contohnya: Zeus yang tukang selingkuh dan punya anak dimana mana- Posedon yang kelainan seksual yang bisa menyukai pria dan wanita kata lain biseksual- ataupun Hades yang sakratis pada segala hal. Menyampingkan kenyataan buruk itu gadis muda yang tengah membaca buku tentang dewa-dewi Yunani itu tetap takjub. Siapa sangka? Ada buku tentang dewa-dewi Yunani di perpustakaan Hogwart? Gadis muda itupun terkejut, ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktunya di ruangan ini, namun ia baru menemukannya sekarang . Walau hanya satu buku, gadis itu telah lama melupakan bacaan favoritnya ketika ia masih kecil itu- gadis itu kembali tergiang kisah cinta favoritnya- bukan Cinderella- cerita itu terlalu bodoh- menurud gadis itu._** Snow White**_? Ayolah- ia lebih cocok menjadi ibu tirinya -ia penyihir bukan gadis yang cantik bersurai hitam pekat cantik teratur dengan kulit seputih salju dan bibir ranum merah- ia gadis bersurai coklat tak teratur. Ia bukan penggemar _**Princess-princess**_ karya _**Walt Disney**_, mereka terlalu _**dreamy**_. Bukan berarti dia sok _**real**_- ia menyukai _**dark love**_- bukan kisah _**dreamy**_ seperti itu- kisah percintaan favoritenya adalah Hades dan Persephone. _**Dark love**_? Pastinya. Mana ada gadis normal yang menyukai kisah cinta mereka? Mana ada gadis yang mau di culik dan dipaksa menjadi istri seorang penguasa dunia bawah? Mungkin ia tidak normal -walau sakit mengakuinuya- ia menyukai kisah itu. Ya ia- Hermione Jane Granger menyukai kisah itu, saat ia masih kecil, kisah itu terlalu membekas dihatinya dulu- seolah familiar. Ia hampir melupakan kisah itu saat ia masuk Hogwart, terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya yang baru, dunianya yang penuh _**magic**_. Terlebih kesibukkannya menemani sahabat baiknya, sang terpilih -Harry Potter- melawan si botak tak berhidung -Voldemort-, mana sempat ia mengigat hal-hal seperti itu. Namun masa itu telah lewat, Voldemort sudah kalah ditangan sahabat baiknya! Ia mengatakan itu dengan bangga! Mungkin membaca ulang bukan hal yang buruk gadis itu, Hermione Granger, berencana meminjam buku itu hari ini- bacaan ringan sebelum tidur. Hermione segera meminjam itu dan beralih menuju kamarnya di asrama ketua murid sambil berseri-seri.

Perang telah berakhir. Namun, setelah selesainya sebuah kisah, kisah baru akan di mulai. Bagaimana kalau para dewa-dewi Yunani ber-rengkarnasi di Hogwart? Dengan Draco Malfoy sebagai Hades dan Hermione Granger sebagai Persephone? Seperti apakah kisahnya?

* * *

A/N:

Hollaaaa, saya kembali menuliss! Sebenarnya saya agak dag-dig-dug menulis cerita ini. Karena saya sering kali terkena Writer Block dan akhirnya semua cerita saya discontinue. Haha. Miris memang. Namun saya benar benar tertarik menulis soal Hades dan Persephone dalam wujud Dramione, jadi saya memberanikan diri menulis prolog ini. Jujur saya bingung, haruskah saya melanjutkannya? Atau men-deletenya saja? Atau mungkin ada yang mau menuliskan untuk saya? *plak* Themenya di ambil setelah kejatuhan rezim Voldemort, disaat tahun ke 7, saat sejajarnya 7 planet dalam tata surya -murni ngarang!-, kekuatan dewa-dewi Yunani bangkit dan apesnya -baiknya- sebagian besar renkarnasinya berada di Hogwarts. Kisah ini akan berdasarkan teori ngaco itu. Haha. Ini jelas perubahan besar-besaran Epilog milik ibunda JK Rowling. Ada yang bisa memberi saran? Melalu review atau pm gitu? Haha.

Salam,

Ciellvya -The Zero-


	2. Chapter 1 Greek Mythology

**Tittle:** Reicernation; Hades and Persephone

**By:** Ciellvya -The Zero-

**Declaimer:** Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, Greek Myth belong to Yunani (?), I don't own anything, just merely write a fiction of it, no profit for this story.

**Rate:** T (For now)

**Pair:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger (etc)

**Summery:** Renkarnasi. Hogwart after War. Dewa-dewi Yunani. Hades and Persephone. Dramione

**Warning**: OOC, Geje, Typo, etc

* * *

_Don't like don't read._

_If you pleased to read, happy reading. :D_

* * *

Chapter 1. Greek Mythology

Hermione Granger adalah gadis normal yang biasa saja- trimakasih, well- walau dia adalah salah satu dari _**Golden Trio**_ (dan satu satunya wanita dalam kelompok itu) yang telah meruntuhkan rezim Voldemort dan merupakan pihak yang membantu dalam memenangkan _**Wizard War II**_ versi pangeran kegelapan botak tak berhidung, Gadis bernama lengkap Hermione Jane Granger ini adalah gadis normal biasa. Maksudku ayolah- walau ia adalah calon ketua murid di tahun pembelajarannya yang ke tujuh ini- gadis cantik bersurai _**brunnett**_ ikal berantakkan namun lembut ini normal saja membaca buku _**non**_-logika. Ia memang seringkali mengutamakan logika tapi apa salahnya bila ia kini membaca buku _**non**_-logika di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Jujur alasan salah satu ia membaca buku ini adalah ia sedikit kesepian karena ia satu-satunya dari _**Golden Trio**_ yang memutuskan mengulang tahun ke tujuhnya itu- jujur lah tak munafik dia rindu dua sahabat terbaiknya- emm ralat sobat baik dan kekasihnya. Tapi bukan semata-mata karena itu gadis ber_**tittle 'The Brightest Witch of Her Age'**_ atau _**'Miss-Know-It-All'**_ membaca buku di pangkuannya itu. Buku berjudul_** 'Greek Mytheology'**_ memang ingin gadis bermarga Granger itu baca malam ini. Walau ia terlalu lupa waktu tampaknya. Buku yang berjumlah 9.000 lembar dengan entah berapa _**chapter**_ itu telah menyita perhatian wanita itu sejak tadi siang. Memang gadis itu cukup gila untuk tiba di Hogwart sebelum anak-anak lain tiba di sana, terlebih menghabiskan jam pertamanya di perpustakaan benar-benar mengerikan.

Besok anak-anak lain baru akan tiba di Hogwart, Hermione memang datang lebih cepat- Profesor McGonagall memang menjemputnya di The Burrow- melalu jalur floo untuk meminta bantuaannya sebagai ketua murid- walau belum di lantik- lencana _**Head Girl**_ sudah ia trima bersama (apa saja yang kau butuhkan setahun ini) surat yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Walau ia berlum tau siapa _**partner**_ yang akan menemaninya. Baik dalam pekerjaan- berpatroli dan yah berbagi asrama- sedikit emm- sesuatu sebenarnya- mengingat ya- ia akan membagi asrama atau seatap dengan pria yang bukan kekasihnya- terdengar err yah kau taulah- dan yah sedikit membuat gadis kutu buku itu guguplah. Gadis yang selalu taat pada peraturan itu memang sudah lama sekali bermimpi menjadi ketua murid perempuan- taat peraturan bernilai sempuran- tak heran ia menjadi ketua murid tentunya- tapi jujur berbagi asrama dengan pria yang tak kau kenal dan kau punya kekasih itu sedikit- ambigu- abstrak- dan err keluar norma ia lebih berharap kedua te- maksudnya kekasihnya dan sahabat baiknya tak langsung angkat kaki dan memilih menjalani perlatihan _**Aurora**_ sebelum lulus _**NEWT**_- setidaknya ia sekamar dengan orang yang di kenalnya. Menghela nafas perlahan- Hermione memijit kepalanya perlahan, tampaknya ia terlalu banyak berpikir. Sebaiknya ia tidur dan melanjutkan acara membacanya besok- setelah pulang menjemput murid-murid bersama Hagrid besok.

"Hagrid!"

Sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatian mahkluk setengah raksaksa itu. Menoleh kebelakang ia menemukan seorang gadis muda bersurai _**brunnett**_.

"Hermione. Kau sudah sampai di Hogwart?"

"Ya kemarin. Prof. McGonagall menjemputku melalui jalur **_floo_**. Aku harus menjemput beberapa anak kelahiran muggle di beberapa tempat."

"Apa kabar Harry dan Ron, Hermione?"

"Kurasa mereka baik-baik saja."

Selesainya pembicaraan itu, Hogwart Express berhenti cantik di depan mereka.

"Lalu yang mengatur para Prefect dan anak tahun pertama?"

"Well- ketua murid pria- mungkin."

Sedikit keraguan di kata-kata gadis itu. Apa boleh buat dia belum tahu siapa _**partner**_nya dan yah- beberapa hari ini ia hasus ber-_**apparate**_ dan meyakinkan bahwa Hogwart benar-benar aman pada beberapa murid kelahiran muggle bukan hal yang mudah- ia sudah seminggu ini terus berkelana ke beberapa rumah. Orang tua mereka yang Muggle jelas takut anaknya kenapa-napa di dunia yang mereka tak ketahui.

Draco Malfoy- pria tampan bersurai pirang platina dan bermata kelabuan itu tengah duduk di gerbong khusus ketua muridnya sendirian. Ya sendirian! Ia harus mengatur seluruh Prefect sendirian juga tadi. Cih! Siapa sih _**partner**_ ketua muridnya? Lalai betul anak itu. Maksudnya- ayolah ia meninggalkan _**duty**_-nya dan hanya akan menjemput mereka di Hogsmade? Memang mudah mengatur Prefect-prefect yang ingin merapalkan kutukkan padanya? Yah dia tau dia salah, ia pelahap- maksudnya bekas pelahap maut. Tapi ia tetap ketua murid pria- seharusnya mereka menghargainya? Bukan memandangnya dengan tatapan dendam seolah berkata akuakanmelemparkankutukanpadamu- ia mantan pelahap maut- tapi setidaknya di saat terakhir ia berpindah pihak menjadi pihak netral. Kata baiknya begitu- namun yah ada nama lainnya- kabur dari masalah. Khas Malfoy. Ia sedikit tak bangga dengan hal itu. Tapi bila itu berarti ayah-ibu-dan-dirinya lepas dari Azkaban, yah itu jalan mereka. Walau akan sulit menggapai apa yang dia telah lepaskan, tapi ia lega asramanya adalah asrama ular- walau mereka membencinya sekalipun ia tak akan tak punya teman selama uang-kekuasan-ketampanan masih miliknya- milik keluarganya. Mereka tetap penjilat ulung. Yah walau kemurniaan darah tak di agung-agunkan lagi- dan walau sempat gunjang ganjing namun nama Malfoy sendiri tetap berdiri sebagai keluarga bangsawan terkaya. Dan rasanya tak sulit kembali menjadi Prince of Slytherin seperti dulu. Terlebih jabatannya sebagai ketua murid seharusnya tahun ini akan mudah.

Murid-murid satu persatu meninggalkan Hogwart Express itu- murid kelas 1 yang baru di bimbing oleh Hagrid sedang Hermione sibuk mencari orang-orang berlencana P- untuk mengatur murid lain menuju kereta yang ditarik oleh Threshal. Sampai sebuah _**badge**_ bertuliskan _**Head Boy**_ dengan lambang Slytherin dengan warna hijau lumutnya sebagai latarnya menyita perhatian Hermione. Hermione terkeju! Partnernya adalah murid Slytherin! Tak adakah hal yang lebih buruk dari itu? Dan saat ia melihat siapa yang menggunakan _**badge**_ itu, Hermione kembali terkejut menemukan pria bersurai platina disana! Oh Merlin! Dari semua manusia kenapa harus Malfoy!

"Granger."

Si pria bermarga Malfoy itu menyeringai- sebenarnya dia sudah menebak gadis ini lah yang akan jadi partnernya namun- sepengetahuannya gadis ini adalah pemuja ketaatan nomor satu sejagat. Tapi gadis ini tak menjalankan tanggung jawabnya.

"Melupakan tugasmu, eh?"

Tersinggung dengan perkataan Malfoy junior itu.

"Aku sedang menjalankan tugas, bodoh."

"Oh. Aku hanya merlihat kau clingak-clinguk tak jelas, idiot."

"Arogan"

"Know-it-all."

"Cassanova!"

"Berang-berang."

"Ferret albino!"

"Hei! Kalian berhentilah! Kita harus membawa murid-murid ke kereta."

Seorang gadis bersurai kemerahan menghentikan pertengkaran kedua ketua murid dihadapannya. Yap- seratus untuk kalian yang menebak gadis itu adalah Ginny Weasley. Kedua ketua murid itu menghentikan genjatan senjatanya dan memandang gadis muda itu.

"Gin!"

"Weaselbee junior."

Tersulut amarah Hermione kembali memaki Draco.

"Berhenti memanggilnya Weaselbee Malfoy!"

"Hei!"

Kedua ketua murid itu berbalik dan menemukan Ginny tengah men_**death glare**_ mereka.

"Berhenti bertengkar dan jalankan tugas kalian!"

Ginny memandang marah pada kedua ketua murid di depannya. Bener deh! Dia yang cuman Prefect aja masih inget tugasnya, Nah kedua ketua murid di depannya malah sibuk berantem di detik pertama mereka bertemu di tahun ajaran ke tujuh. Ginny benar-benar tak habis pikir- bakal seperti apa sekolah ini setahun kedepan. Penuh lemparan kutukan dan konta apa? Mereka masih saling men-_**death glare**_ sampai Ginny memutuskan menggandeng (baca: menyeret) Hermione meninggalkan Malfoy di situ dan memimpin murid-murid ke kereta Threshal.

Setelah yakin tak ada murid yang tertingal- Hermione dan Ginny masuk ke kereta terakhir bersama 3 anak yang mungkin anak-anak kelas 4/5. Draco dan beberapa Prefect lain telah berada di kereta di depan mereka. Merapalkan mantra 'Muffliato' _**non-verbal**_ Hermione segera berbicara pada Ginny.

"Oh Merlin, Gin! Partnerku adalah Malfoy! Dari semua penyihir di Hogwart! Kenapa musti Malfoy!"

"_**Calm down**_ Mione. Ayolah Malfoy tak seburuk itu- mungkin- ia berusaha prefesional tadi saat rapat dengan para Prefect padahal jelas tadi anak Hufflepuff hampir melemparkan kutukan padanya."

"Dan btw Mione- kau tak naik Hogwart Express? Dari tadi aku mencarimu."

"Well- aku ceritakan di ruang rekreasi saja."

"Mr. Malfoy? Dimana Ms. Granger?"

Seorang profesor tua menghentikan langkah Draco Malfoy menuju _**Great Hall**_ ketika pria itu baru saja turun dari kereta, wanita bekas profesor Trasnfigurasi dan ketua asrama Gryffindor yang kini merupakan kepala sekolah Hogwart yang baru itu berdiri tegak di depan pria berambut platina itu. Tampak tak termakan usia dari wajah tegasnya, ia menanyakan partner ketua murid dari Draco selama setahun kedepan itu.

"Saya rasa di kereta terakhir, Profesor McGonagall."

"Kalian berdua akan duduk di meja asrama masing-masing tampa_** badge**_ kalian. Setelah acara pemilihan asrama bagi anak tahun pertama dan acara makan malam saya akan melantik kalian berdua. Tolong sampaikan itu pada . Dan Mr. Malfoy saya memilih anda agar anda berbagi tanggung-jawab dengan . Tak ada kutukan di ruang rekreasi ketua murid saya harap."

Profesor yang cukup _**killer**_ itu- meninggalkan Draco di depan pintu utama Hogwart. Bagus ia harus menunggu si rambut semak itu. Padahal tadi ia berencana segera duduk di meja asramanya. Lebih baik ia menunggu si semak itu- tak lucu jika jabatannya di cabut sebelum ia di lantik. Setelah beberapa lama kereta yang memuat Hermione dan Ginny tiba.

"Granger!"

Tak menjawab panggilan Draco, gadis itu melewati pria pirang itu.

"Hei! Profesor McGonagall bilang kita akan duduk di meja asrama masing-masing tampa _**badge**_ itu, nanti setelah selesai kita akan di lantik."

"Iya."

Hermione berlalu menuju _**Great Hall**_. Draco memilih tak ambil pusing dan juga pergi menuju _**Great Hall**_.

Semua murid (kecuali murid tahun pertama yang baru) telah berada dalam _**Great Hall**_. Sebentar lagi adalah acara pemilihan asrama. Profesor McGonagall belum tampak ada di kursi kepala sekolah. Perlahan pintu terbuka, dimasukki oleh Profesor McGonagall dan anak-anak tahun pertama. Setelah topi pemilih memilihkan asrama bagi murid-murid tahun pertama itu. Profesor McGonagall naik ke atas mimbar dan berpidato.

"Selamat datang di Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bagi murid tahun pertama, semoga anda nyaman dengan asrama baru kalian. Saya akan memperkenalkan Rhea Lastrange profesor yang akan menggantikan Profesor Sybill Trelawney untuk mengajar Ramalan untuk murid tahun ke 5,6 dan Astronomi untuk murid tahun ke 7."

Semua murid di aula besar terdiam, tak lain tak bukan tentu saja karena nama keluarga profesor itu. Namun McGonagall tampak tak peduli dan melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Dan seperti yang anda semua ketahui tahun ini adalah tahun untuk mengulang tahun ajaran tahun lalu yang tertunda, sehingga murid tahun pertama di bagi menjadi dua kelas murid lama dan murid baru dengan jadwal yang berbeda tentunya. Selebihnya murid tahun lain akan mengulang pelajaran tahun lalu. Dan selamat makan."

Setelah pidato yang cukup lama itu. Dengan satu jentikkan jari makanan tersaji di meja asrama masing-masing.

Hermione memandang gadis muda yang akan menjadi Profesor Ramalan- demi merlin- Lastrange (Hermione menggira keluarga Lastrange semua segila Bellatrix) mengajar Ramalan? Tak adakah kegilaan lain? Ia melirik profesor baru itu. Profesor itu masih muda kira kira mungkin baru di akhir usia ke 20- jelas cantik bahkan- rambutnya ash blonde dengan mata hijau cerah- tampak dari senyumnya juga hangat- tapi Ramalan? Yang benar saja. Itu pelajaran yang paling di bencinya. Tapi yeah setidaknya dia mengajar astronomi untuk murid tahun terakhir sepertinya ia berencana mengambil astronomi sebenarnya. Gara-gara buku yang belum selesai dibacanya kemarin tentu saja. Kurasa Profesor itu tak buruk. Maksudnya secara kalifah dan halifah- tadi Hermione melihat Rhea tersenyum padanya ketika mereka bertabrakan tatapan. Rhea? Rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama itu? Tapi dimana? Karena terdorong cacing-cacing di perutnya yang telah berdemo- Hermione mengesampingkan hal itu kemudian mulai makan.

Rhea Lastrange? Gadis itu benar-benar menggajar di Hogwart? Yah iya Draco mengenal gadis itu. Gadis dari keluarga Lastrange yang memilih meninggalkan Inggris dan bersekolah di Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, ia memilih tak ikut campur dengan perang di Inggris dan yah memihak Prancis. Ia satu-satunya keluarga Lastrange yang tidak fanatik soal kemurnian darahnya. Tapi Ramalan? Demi hidung Voldy yang hilang! Tak ada pelajaran lainkah yang bisa dia ajar? Pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam misalnya? Atau Ramuan seperti ke ahliannya? _**Aunt**_ Rhea memang selalu yeah- aneh dan mengejutkan. Seperti misalnya tiba-tiba ia telah bertunangan dengan keluarga bangsawan penyihir dari Prancis Kronos Lancaster- atau yeah menghilang dari Lastrange Manor dan sudah berada di Beauxbatons Academy of Magic tampa sepegetahuan seorangpun dari keluarga Lastrange- (padahal usianya baru sebelas tahun) sampai ia menggirim surat bahwa ia sudah bersekolah di Beauxbatons. Dan ya- dia tidak pulang hanya selembar foto pertunangan yang di lampirkan di surat terakhirnya pada _**Uncel**_ Rodolphus dengan tulisan 'Tenang tunangganku darah murni.' Di akhir suratnya. Menurud _**Mom**_nya Draco, Narcissia Malfoy- Rhea memang sudah aneh sejak dulu- ia biasa membaca masa depan seolah. Dan saat jamuan teh terakhir dengan Rhea kemarin itu ia memanggil Draco dengan Aidioneus. Itu hal yang paling diingatnya dari Rhea. Dan anehnya ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Lagi gadis muda itu baik padanya- ia seperti menemukan sosok Narcissia (ibunda Draco) dalam diri dan senyuman Rhea.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai. Rhea mendentingkan gelasnya, tampaknya Profesor McGonagall akan berpidato kembali.

"Saya akan menggumumkan Ketua murid dan Prefect untuk tahun ajaran ini. _**Head Boy**_, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. Kepada Mr. Malfoy diharapkan kedepan."

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari meja Slytherin. Ya memang siapa lagi yang bisa jadi ketua murid laki-laki selain Malfoy. Si bocah yang bertahan hidupkan -The Boy Who Live- tak melanjutkan tahun ke tujuhnya. Draco maju ke depan dan berdiri di sisi mimbar Profesor McGonagall.

"_**Head Girl**_, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. Ms. Granger silahkan kedepan."

Hermione segera berjalan dan berdiri di sisi Malfoy.

"Madam Lastrange akan memasangkan lencana ketua murid kepada kalian setelah kalian mengucapkan sumpah kesetiaan kalian."

Rhea membawa sebuah buku dan menyuruh Hermione dan Draco meletakkan tangan mereka di atas buku itu.

"Ulagi kata-kata saya Mr. Malfoy, . Dalam nama Merlin dan Order of Phoenix, kami berdua Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger, bersumpah dalam nama Merlin dan Order of Phoenix bahwa kami akan menjalankan tugas dengan bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua murid sebagai partner dengan baik dan memberikan ke loyalan kalian pada Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Atas nama Merlin dan British Minister of Magic kami bersumpah."

Kedua calon ketua murid itu saling menatap.

"Dalam nama Merlin dan Order of Phoenix, kami berdua Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger, bersumpah dalam nama Merlin dan Order of Phoenix bahwa kami akan menjalankan tugas dengan bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua murid sebagai partner dengan baik dan memberikan ke loyalan kalian pada Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Atas nama Merlin dan British Minister of Magic kami bersumpah."

Setelah penggucappan sumpah. Rhea menyemitkan _**Badge**_ ketua murid pada mereka bedua. Kedua ketua murid itu menepi.

"Untuk pada Prefect, Gryffindor, Ginny Weseley, Alexader Olivier, Hufflepuff, Laura Madley, Eldritch Diggory, Revenclaw, Cho Chang, Stewart Ackerley, Slytherin, Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini. Bagi yang namanya di panggil harap maju kedepan."

Setelah acara pelantikkan Prefect Rhea berbisik pada Draco dan Hermione.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi Aidioneus dan Kore."

"Kau masih saja memanggilku Aidioneus,_** Aunt**_ Rhea."

Rhea mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Lebih baik kalian berberes aku akan menggantarkan kalian ke asrama ketua murid. 1 jam dari sekarang."

Rhea. Nama itu adalah satu nama yang menyita pikiran ketua murid perempuan kita, Hermione Granger. Hermione kini tengah melamun di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, yah memang semua barang keperluannya sudah siap dan rapih di koper-nya. Ia memang sudah mengantisipasinya dari kemarin. Gadis- ah bukan Profesor bernama lengkap Rhea Lastrange itu memanggil Malfoy, si ferret albino itu dengan Aidioneus. Jelas kemarin Ferret itu bilang bahwa Rhea tetap memanggilnya dengan Aidioneus, berartinya 'Kore' adalah panggilan profesor itu untuknya? Profesor Lastrange, dia adalah Auntnya si ferret itu, wajar sih Bellatrix kan kakaknya ibu si ferret itu. Semoga ia tak semenyeramkan Aunt si ferret itu.

"Hei! Mione!"

Ginny menghentikan lamunan Hermione dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Mana janjimu? Katanya kau mau bercerita padaku?"

"Eh? Iya. Kemarin... Tunggu rasanya kau tahu Profesor McGonagall menjemputku di 'The Burrow'."

"Iya aku tahu Mione, tapi dia hanya bilang 'ikuti saya ' lalu kau hilang bersamanya melalu jalur floo."

"Aku dapat tugas dari profesor untuk menjemput penyihir kelahiran muggle untuk kembali ke Hogwart. Kau taulah aku harus meyakinkan mereka bahwa Hogwart benar-benar aman bagi mereka karena Voldemort dan antek-anteknya tak akan menggangu mereka lagi."

"Lalu? Berhasilkah."

"Yeah lumayan. Btw Gin sebaiknya aku turun, Profesor Lastrange kemungkinan sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Sebenarnya menggerikan menggigat nama Lastrange, kau tahu lah Bellatrix. Tapi tampaknya Lastrange yang ini baik. Aku lihat ia menebar senyum di _**Great Hall**_ tadi."

"Yeah semoga saja."

Hermione segera menuju pintu depan _**Great Hall**_, sesampainya ia disana Prof. Lastrange telah menunggunya.

"Kore!"

Profesor muda itu tersenyum ramah.

"Hanya segitu kah barangmu, Kore?"

Tepat dugaan Hermione, Kore adalah nama panggilannya.

"Mantra peluas Profesor Lastrange."

"Rhea saja Kore."

"Maaf profesor tapi nama saya Hermione Granger."

"Aku tahu. Tak apakan aku memanggilmu Kore? Saat tak di muka umum tentu saja. Panggil aku Rhea saja sebagai gantinya."

"Baiklah Rhea."

Sebenarnya Hermione merasa profesor- Rhea adalah gadis yang unik. Namanya Hermione, tapi ia memanggilnya Kore. Sebenarnya Hermione tak masalah dengan hal itu. Iya merasa familiar dengan nama Kore. Tapi rasanya tetap saja aneh.

"Maaf lama, Rhea."

Draco datang dengan beberapa kopernya. Dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya lebih menyenangkan kalau kau memanggilku, Profesor Lastrange, Aidioneus."

Draco tertawa pelahan.

"Hanya saat kau berhenti memanggilku Aidioneus, Aunt."

Draco menyeringai. Sebenarnya bagi Draco menyenangkan berada di sekitar Rhea, Auntnya itu baik- jadi yah sangat menyenangkan mengerjainya. Tertawa perlahan Rhea segera berkata:

"Baiklah , . Lebih baik saya segera membawa anda berdua ke kamar kalian, agar kalian dapat beristirahat."

Rhea membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah menara, ia menyuruh keduanya menaikki ribuan tangga sampai ke menara teratas. Ada dua buah patung disana, perempuan dan pria, keduanya tengah berpelukkan.

"The Lovers."

Rhea menggucapkan _**password**_. Kedua patung itu saling memisahkan diri dan berhenti berpelukkan, kemudian tembok di belakang patung itu terbelah dua. Menampilkan tangga menuju ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

"Nah. , silahkan masuk."

Rhea membiarkan kedua ketua murid itu masuk lebih dulu ke dalam asrama ketua murid itu. Ruang pertama yang mereka lihat adalah ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Ruangan itu di dominasi warna merah-emas-hijau-perak-coklat. Terdapat sebuah perapian dan jendela besar yang bersebrangan, di atas perapian ada dua lukisan pencetus asrama di Hogwart Godric Gryffindor dan Salazar Slytherin. Ruangaan ini di permadanikan oleh karpet berwarna hijau lumut dan perak. Diatasnya ada beberapa bantal. Di kedua sisi bantalan itu ada dua buah sofa panjang yang menghadap ke perapian. Mereka berwarna merah maroon dan hijau zamrud. Di kiri-kanan perapian terdapat beberapa rak buku. Sedang jendela besar di tutup oleh gorden merah emas. Terdapat _**Pantry**_ di sebelah kiri jendela. Di kanannya ada dua buah tangga, tampaknya itu tangga menuju kamar para ketua murid. Tangga sebelah kiri di dominasi warna hijau tampaknya itu kamar untuk Draco, dan sebelah kanan di dominasi warna merah, yang pastinya diperuntukkan untuk Hermione. Di bawah kamar mereka tampaknya adalah kamar mandi.

"Tangga sebelah kiri adalah tangga menuju kamarmu Aidioneus dan yang kanan itu, milikmu Kore."

Sebenarnya Draco merasa biasa saja dengan kamar ini. Lebih mewah dan luas dari asrama Slytherin memang, tapi masih kalah dari Manornya. Tapi yeah- bolehlah.

Sedang Hermione tengah kagum dengan disain ruangan itu. Asrama itu begitu apik dan menawan.

"Kalian bisa memberikan _**password**_ untuk kamar kalian masing-masing._** Password**_ asrama ini adalah 'The Lovers' jangan lupa. Dan aku harap kalian tak lupa jalan kesini.

Rhea tersenyum pada kedua insani di depannya.

"Nah Aidioneus, Kore, sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke kantorku, kalian beristirahatlah."

"Thanks Rhea." "Terimakasih Profesor."

Rhea tersenyum.

"Malfoy bisakah kau sopan sedikit? Kau harus setidaknya memanggilnya dengan profesor bukan hanya dengan nama."

"Ayolah Granger, Rhea saja tak masalah."

"'Kau!"

"Hei, jangan bertengkar, _**dears**_."

Rhea berdiri diantara Draco dan Hermione yang kini telah saling melemparkan death glare mereka.

"Sudahlah. Aku harap kalian berdua mau masuk kelas Astronomiku."

Rhea tersenyum manis pada keduanya, mau tak mau Draco dan Hermione menghentikan perang tatapan mereka.

"Tentu, Rhea/Profesor."

Hermione kembali men_**death glare**_ Draco. Kenapa sih anak arogan ini tak pernah berlajar menjadi sopan?

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Aidioneus."

Rhea mengacak-acar rambut Draco.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Rhea."

"Ya-ya."

Rhea menggecup dahi pria pirang itu. Rhea mengalihkan padanggannya pada Hermione.

"Kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kore."

Rhea kemudian memeluk Hermione dan memberikan kecupan di pipinya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Setelah Rhea meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hermione dan Draco masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Hermione memilih _**password**_ 'Hades dan Persephone' sebagai kata kunci pintu kamarnya. Baru beberapa detik di kamar ini Hermione sudah menetapkan ia akan menyukai kamar ini. Ranjang _**king size**_nya di akseni warna merah tenang dan emas. Bahkan kelambunyapun di warnai senada. Ada pemanas ruanggan dan rak buku di depan ranjangnya. Sebuah lemari besar dan meja belajar di sisi kanan ranjangnya. Di sisi kirinya terdapat meja rias kecil, sofa dan jendela yang cukup besar. Hermione segera menggeluarkan barang-barangnya dari koper dan dengan mantra _**non-verbal**_ ia menggatur semua buku- pakaian- dan- lainnya pada tempatnya. Setelah merasa semua sempurna dan sesuai keinginannya, Hermione menggambil sebuah gaun tidurnya sebelum beralih menuju kamar mandinya.

Sesampainya Draco di kamarnya yang baru, Draco memutuskan untuk segera langsung saja beristirahat. Jadi ia segera mengambil jubah tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi di bawah. Kamar mandi ketua murid sangat mirip dengan kamar mandi prefect, lebih luas memang dan kaca mozaik nya memiliki motif yang berbeda. Motif kaca mozaik di kamar mandi ini adalah bunga mawar merah yang kelopaknya terus berjatuhan. Draco membuka air pancuran kamar mandi itu dan mulai mandi. Ketika Draco telah selesai menggunakan kamar mandi. Ia mendapati Hermione tengah duduk di sofa merah maroon di depan perapian.

"Mencari ilham, eh?"

Draco tak memahami perkataan Hermione.

"Maksudmu, mud- Granger?"

"Tak bisa mandi lebih lama? Dan demi Merlin, Malfoy! Dan tak bisa kah kau tak bertelanjang dada? Kau membawa jubah tidurmu!"

"Ah bilang saja kau terpesona Granger?"

Terpesona? Ayolah. Badan Draco tak buruk- bagus malah- dada bidang berotot berisi namun tak perlebihan. Jelas Draco sangat _**Hot**_ ditemani seringai menggejeknya yang bertengger tampan di bibirnya- namun tak mungkin'kan Hermione akan bilang. 'Ya Malfoy kau sangat _**Hot**_! Aku terpesona padamu!' Itu sangat abstrak dan tak mungkin.

"_**Bloody Hell**_!_** No**_, Malfoy!"

"Baiklah. Silahkan pakai kamar mandi 'tuan putri'."

Hermione memberikan _**death glare**_nya sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi ketua murid. Draco terkekeh pelan. Bukan awal yang buruk. Sebuah buku yang terletak di meja di sebelah sofa merah maroon itu menarik perhatian Draco tiba-tiba.

'Greek Mythology?'

Draco mendekati buku itu dan membuka sembarang halaman dari buku itu.

Hades?

Dewa segala sesuatu yang telah mati. Raja dari dunia bawah. Putra pertama Rhea dan Cronos.

Rhea dan Cronos?

Rhea...? Kronos...?

Kenapa namanya mirip sekali dengan nama Aunt dan tungangan Auntnya!? Kebetulankah? Atau mungkin ibu Rhea memang menggambil namanya dari sana? Tapi Kronos? Apa Auntnya sengaja mencari yang namanya seperti itu? Terlalu kebetulan tampaknya.

"Malfoy! Tak bisa kah kau tak mengutak utik barang orang sembarangan?"

Hermione telah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian tidurnya.

"Ini buku tentang apa?"

Draco menggabaikan tatapan membunuh gadis itu.

"Judulnya saja Greek Mythology Malfoy, tentu saja itu buku berisi tentang dewa dewi Yunani."

"Dewa dewi Yunani?"

"Iyaaa Apollo adalah dewa matahari. Zeus adalah dewa dari segala dewa. Kau tau kan?"

Draco menyiritkan matanya.

"Oh Merlin! Kau bisa meminjam buku itu setelahku kembalikan di perpustakaan."

"Tidak trimakasih Granger. Tidak menarik."

Draco meletakkan buku itu di meja kemudian tampa tadeng eling-eling langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Tak mengambil pusing Hermione berniat melanjutkan acara membacanya. 'Hades? Inikah yang Malfoy baca tadi?' Batih Hermione. Hermione tiba-tiba merasa menggantuk. Ah damn. Ia bahkan belum mulai membaca buku ini lagi. Dan dia sudah menggantuk! Hermione merutuk diri dalam hati. Lebih baik ia tidur. Besok akan lebih sibuk. Ia harus membantu untuk menggatur jadwal kelas murid tahun pertama sampai ketujuh bersama para profesor. Ia tak boleh kurang tidur. Hermione segera menuju kamarnya yang baru untuk tidur.

To Be Continue

A/N:

Hollaaaa selamat datang di chapter 1. Rhea adalah OCku demi mulusnya cerita ini. Haha. Aku rasa kalian sudah bisa menebak apa peran dan siapa Rhea disini. Tapi shh- biar ini tetap jadi misteri bagi yang tidak tahu. Eldritch Diggory juga OC haha. Dia seangkatan dengan Dramione dari Hufflepuff. Anak" Prefect yang lain ada berdasarkan wikipedia. Haha. Tentang siapa Poseidon nya mungkin dia akan muncul di chapter depan :D Yeah masih belum ada interaksi berarti dari Dramione kita. Ingatan mereka juga belum kembali. Jadi aku harap kalian sabar. Sebenarnya aku juga tak sabar melihat mereka berdua. Ada 3 sumber sehinga cerita ini bisa terjadi. Akan di jabarkan di akhir cerita ;) Tapi aku mengubah semua plotnya kurasa. Hanya mengambil idenya. Maaf kalo kurang panjang, penuh typo, tak berkesan dll. Semoga kalian ga bosan dengan gaya penulisan ini. Review kalian akan sangat membantu- tentu saja! Jadi tinggalkanlah review untuk penulis amatir macam saya. Haha.

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_**Cariemalfoy, ZeeMe, Nasumichan Uharu, Guest, Dramionequen, Astro O'connor, Adellia Malfoy, Titah Anggraeni, and all silence reader.**_

Balasan Review bagi yang ada akun lewat PM :D bagi yang tidak dibalas disini:

ZeeMe: Terimakasih :D Iya aku kan berusaha :D

Guest: Yang jadi Poseidon akan muncul di chapter depan ;) Menurudmu siapakah dia? haha :D

Dramionequen: Trimakasih :D Ya aku akan berusaha update cepat haha :D

Adellia Malfoy: Iya aku akan berusaha :D Semoga kau juga menyukai fict ini ;)

Titah Anggraeni: Sudah aku lanjut xD Semoga tak menggecewakan ;)

**_Sweet Kiss,_**

**_Ciellvya -The Zero-_**


End file.
